


freshly baked buns

by paddy_bear



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, M/M, Morning After, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paddy_bear/pseuds/paddy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know Harry,”  Eggsy enters the kitchen and takes a sit rather carefully on the edge of a chair.  “When you said there’ll be freshly baked buns for breakfast, I just did not really think…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	freshly baked buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjoy_acne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_acne/gifts).



“You know Harry,” Eggsy enters the kitchen and takes a sit rather carefully on the edge of a chair. “When you said there’ll be freshly baked buns for breakfast, I just did not really think…”

“Holy crap on a cracker!” Harry exclaims like he is surprised. But it is Eggsy whose jaw almost drops. Again. Not for the first time from the day they met by the way. “So pray tell what did you think for yourself?”

“Hmm… you see, I don’t really know what to think now,” Eggsy snickers, hoping it sounds mockingly so that Harry will not notice he is a litle bit confused. To no avail of course.

“Is there something wrong?” Harry raises an eyebrow. “For my taste the buns are perfectly fresh and delicious.”  
Then there is something like shadow creeping over his face. “Sorry if I… Have I done something wrong? It seemed to me-”

“No, no Harry," Eggsy interrupts hastily. "You haven’t. And it did not just seem to you…” he adds with flushed cheeks. _Damn it!_ He feels that his ears are also burning. _Bloody traitors._ “You just-”

“Ruined my image of faultless knight in shining armor?” Harry cuts in with a smirk. Absolutely not gentlemanlike.

“If anything, not ruined that ‘image’ but showed its new side. And this… new side of yours - I like it very very much.” Eggsy comes round fast enough and gets cheeky again.

“Join the dark side," says Harry dropping his voice deeper (sending goosebumps all over Eggsy’s body). "We have cook- … No, not cookies - buns, but what a sort of nice buns, hm-m-m...”

“By the way, I’ve got an idea,” Eggsy stirs up giving Harry pointed look and bites his lower lip in obvoiusly provoking way. “About the buns. With cream. Mmm, real jam."

"Real jam?” Harry asks, mirth gleaming in his eyes. “Isn’t it too much for you? I’m afraid your butt cheeks will stick together.”

—

“For that matter, Harry Hart has impressive self control,” Eggsy thinks… well when after some quite considerable amount of time he gathers his wits again. Any proof needed? Then look at him lying comfortably between Harry’s side and soft back of a sofa - not on the hard surface of the dining table. Although they did not make it to the bedroom this time but well… who is Eggsy to expect more from Harry when he himself can not reckon even how they managed to leave the kitchen. Everyhting was rather a blurr somehow.

“Oh, we totally forgot about the buns,” Harry’s voice is laizy and relaxed.

“Oi! ya bloody wanker! If you call this 'totally forgot’ I’d like to tell ya-” Eggsy exclaims with eyes wide and fake anger. His toes curl and cheeks blush again just from the thought of all the things Harry did with his hands, his lips, his tongue… _Oh, calm down, Eggsy._

“I mean those in the oven. Poor things might already-”

“-have burnt?” Eggsy gives a start ready to run to the kitchen but suddenly halts as he ponders a question _why there was no smoke, no wail of fire alarm…_ Well, several minutes ago all the kitchen and half of the house might have burnt, they could not care less. _OK, he could not care less._

“Almost got lukewarm," Harry goes on with his sentence. "And will be entirely cold by the moment we get showered.” Answering Eggsy’s surprised look Harry snorts: “I switched the oven to the timer mode, what do you take me for?”

“For super-fucking-man now,” Eggsy’s smile is impossibly wide.

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by brilliant works of enjoy_acne (one of my favorite authors). 
> 
> This is my first attempt. Fic writing, I mean. OK, 'first and a half' )))  
> The **very first** was the one for International Fanworks Day 2016, 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6024406
> 
> but I was short of time to translate it properly in English. Although there is an English summary. And just in case of your interest - **that summary is enough to understand what I meant by the whole work. Just follow the link "from Eggsy". And that moment in the end of the 17th minute/beginning of the18th... It'll be all clear** ))) 
> 
> Anyhow I'll be grateful for your feedback guys. :0)  
> THX!


End file.
